Night and Day
by WhitexFox
Summary: What if Yuki was the vampire hunter and Zero was the pureblood vampire? Yuki is the princess that fears vampires but pities them. Zero is the prince of the purebloods but is not exactly like the other vampires.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p>The sound of a teenage girl yelling could be heard throughout the entire kingdom. The voice was coming from a 16 year old vampire hunter princess, Yuki Kuran, whose temper was sky rocketing.<p>

"I seriously cannot believe you guys not one bit! Out of all the men that you could chose from you chose Kaname! Kaname!" Yuki paced back and forth in the dining hall as her parents just stood there trying to reason with her.

"But Yuki dear, Kaname is one of the best vampire hunters out there so I thought he would be a good suitor for you," said Juri Kuran.

Yuki shook her head furiously as her long brown hair started to dance around her figure. "You don't understand; I don't love Kaname even if I knew him since I was very young. I want to be with someone I truly love!"

Juri sighed in defeat and looked at her husband Haruka asking for his help. Haruka appeared in front of Yuki and held her by her arms in a gentle way. "Now Yuki, it is your duty as a princess to marry someone that your mom and I pick from. We think it would be best for the whole kingdom to marry someone who is a very good leader and we think Kaname is the one since he is extremely skilled at what we do best. The fight with those bloodsuckers keeps on going and we need a strong leader to lead our kingdom to victory. Once I die I need someone able to take my place as king, you do understand that don't you Yuki?" Yuki nodded her head slowly but kept her gaze on the glossy tiled floor that seemed to amaze her.

"I think it is time for us to get some sleep, don't you think," said Juri not wanting to change the subject.

Haruka nodded in agreement and turned towards Yuki, "I agree with your mother now go to sleep Yuki," politely ordered Haruka. Without saying a word, Yuki nodded her head and went upstairs to her room.

Once the princess knew her parents were out of sight Yuki broke out into a run towards her room. She was beyond furious with everything. In order for her to properly cool off Yuki needed some time to think in the nearby woods. Yuki slipped on a blue skirt and a sweatshirt and opened her window that was close to a nearby tree. The princess slipped on a pair of boots and climbed out the window and onto the tree. One of the best features about her room was that the kingdom's walls were just right out her window.

Yuki slid down the tree and landed on the other side of the wall. A smile graced her face at her accomplishment and ran right into the dark forest. After about 10 minutes of running, Yuki decided to stop to catch her breath.

"Oh man I still can't believe my parents at all," yelled Yuki yet again. "Well if that is how they want to be then I don't want to be a princess at all!" She began walking again while throwing things from the ground from constant anger built up inside her.

"They don't care how I feel about anything!" Yuki picked up a rock that was the size of her hand. "All they care about is the damn kingdom and not about their own daughter!" Yuki threw the rock right in front of her through the darkness. She heard the rock collide with something that sounded like a tree but then heard a 'crack.' Yuki stopped walking completely as she heard a branch snap and fall with a male voice yelling, "What the hell!"

Yuki's eyes widened as her fingers graced her artemis that was strapped to her thigh. "Who's there?" Yuki squinted her eyes but still couldn't see a thing in front of her. Rustling noises were being made in front of her.

"How dare you disturb me from my sleep let alone break the tree branch that I happened to be sleeping on," said the cold voice that was still cloaked in darkness. The man stood up and shone is bright red eyes at Yuki. Yuki gasped as she muttered 'vampire' and whipped out her artemis that extended out into a long pole.

"Who are you vampire," ordered Yuki in disgust.

The vampire chuckled as he walked towards Yuki and grasped the artemis rod. Blue electric sparks were appearing where the vampire held the rod. The moon then shinned its light right down on Yuki to where she had a visual of the vampire's hand that had a hold on the artemis rod. Yuki glanced down in fright as she noticed the hand was very pale.

"What are you doing in my kingdom vampire?"

The vampire chuckled and said, "Your kingdom? This forest doesn't belong to anyone." Yuki finally remembered that she had to climb over her wall to get in this forest.

"Well, show yourself then," ordered Yuki. The vampire sighed as he placed his other hand on artemis. He then pushed Yuki into a tree with the artemis that prevented her from any means of escape. The moon light casted it's glow on the vampire and vampire hunter.

Yuki's eyes widened so big that she thought this was all a dream. Who would have thought that a vampire could be so beautiful when all they ever will be are blood- thirsty beasts, tyrants who kill for blood?

Silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as his lilac colored eyes drilled into her brown eyes. This tall vampire was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"A vampire hunter I presume," noted the vampire. "How typical, don't tell me you are falling for my looks just like the rest."

Yuki choked on her words as tears appeared in her eyes. To tell you the truth, he may be beautiful but she was extremely scared and afraid. Yuki was able to make out, "I'm scared. I am very frightened of you," cried Yuki.

The vampire release artemis and grabbed Yuki's shoulders. The princess winced a little from fear and noticed the vampire lowering his head towards her neck. Tears started to flow down her face hard.

The vampire opened his mouth, barring his fangs at the tempting neck. Hearing her cry convinced him completely, she was really scared of him. Without even touching her neck, the vampire pulled away and stood a couple feet in front of Yuki.

"It seems that you weren't lying at all. Since when does a vampire hunter cry?" Yuki started to relax a little, knowing that the vampire didn't bite her. Not wanting to answer his question she asked, "Since when do vampires sleep at night?"

"Nice comeback. I have my reasons." The vampire then turned away from Yuki and began walking the opposite direction. He then stopped and said, "You look a lot prettier when you don't cry." The vampire then went back to walking in the woods.

Yuki just stood there not knowing what to say. He was indeed different from other vampires she had faced. The main question was why didn't he bite her?


End file.
